The present disclosure relates to virtual environments, and more specifically, to placing virtual machines in virtual environments.
The use of virtual environments has become increasingly popular in recent years in many areas of business and technology. In some situations, these virtual environments include workloads running on virtual machines that are each allocated resources from a shared pool of resources. As used herein, such a workload may refer to any application or set of applications (e.g., all of the programs running on a particular virtual machine). Further, as used herein, the concept of a virtual machine may relate to the use of a guest operating system hosted on a server, wherein the server is remote from the client-side user of the virtual machine. Within virtual environments, many different types of resources may be subject to allocation and the allocation of resources may not be equal among virtual machines, even within a single virtual environment. In some situations, this inequality may be the result of different virtual machines having different resource requirements (both in terms of resource types and resource quantities) and may also be the result of the different virtual machines being used for different purposes. In certain instances, these virtual machines may be hosted on any number of servers, which, taken together, may define the total amount of resources available in a given virtual environment.